Broken
by Tsuki-Awel
Summary: "Loki adoraba a su madre porque ella era la única que había podido remitir un poco el dolor que sentía ante la ausencia de una figura paterna que le amara, más sin embargo por mucho que Frigga quisiera reparar aquel dolor de su alma, él sabía que no tenía remedio, pues estaba roto desde hacía mucho tiempo... Y en esos momentos, acababa de romperse por completo."


°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° **"Hay dolores que matan: pero los hay más crueles, los que nos dejan la vida sin permitirnos jamás gozar de ella."** °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes presentados aquí no son de mi propiedad y esta historia esta echa sin animo de lucro.

* * *

**Broken**

Blanco.

Blanco era el único color que lograba apreciar desde su celda de cristal, de nuevo encerrado pero esta vez para la eternidad, y la eternidad era muy larga.

Suspiro, no había nada más por hacer; llevaba varios días ahí dentro, confinado, sólo pero no se sentía mal, ya no era capaz de sentir nada. Su rostro inexpresable, carente de cualquier había estado así desde que llego a su "hogar", pero una parte de él quiso sonreír cuando vio a Frigga, su madre, de nuevo.

Frigga, aquella persona a la cual consideraba su verdadera madre fue la única que lo recibió con una mirada sincera de amor, no una de desaprobación y amor hipócrita como la de su padre.

Sonrió al recordar a su madre, la amaba tanto que no sabía que podría llegar a pasar si ella se iba, si lo abandonaba como los demás. Hasta su hermano, Thor, quien decía amarlo demasiado lo había olvidado ahí, entres esas paredes de vidrio; nadie podía visitarlo, por orden del padre de todo pero Frigga desobedecía aquella orden sólo para estar al lado de él.

Clavó su mirada al suelo, su madre le había dicho el día pasado que ese día no podría ir a visitarlo, tenía demasiados deberes por hacer, así que este día sólo era otro más sin compañía de alguien. A él le dolía, pero sabía que también a Frigga, ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

En aquella soledad comenzó a reflexionar; jamás entendería el amor que su madre le podía tener, a pesar de ser un gigante de hielo, un monstruo pero le alegraba que ella lo amasé sin importar lo que fuera. Recordó, él era el favorito de ella, y eso le llenaba de orgullo.

Sí, recordó y se sintió bien de hacerlo, le hizo bien el recordar que al menos siempre existiría una persona que lo amaría por la eternidad… Y esa persona era Frigga.

Recordó aquella promesa común de los padres a sus hijos, "te amaré por siempre, sin importar lo que hagas", siguió sonriendo, a él y a su hermano les habían dicho aquello cuando eran muy pequeños, lo más probable es que Thor ya lo hubiera olvidado, después de todo, esas palabras le fueron dichas por Odín… en cambio a Loki, a él se las había dicho Frigga y eso el dios del engaño y de las trampas no lo olvidaría, recordaría aquella promesa por siempre

…

-Flash Back-

-Thor-ahí estaba, el padre de todo, agachado hasta tener la misma altura que el niño de cabello rubio frente a él-Quiero que recuerdes esto ¿de acuerdo?-

El pequeño Thor asintió.

-Tendrás que reparar los daños que causaste y prometer que jamás volverás a perder el control de tal manera, no debes de pelear por pelear, primero debes de razonar-Odín hizo una pausa antes de dar un suspiro.

-Yo se lo dije padre, debió de hablar primero y no irse a los golpes-la voz provenía de un rincón de la habitación, exactamente de un niño aun más pequeño que el rubio y de cabello negro, nada parecido a Thor.

-¡Guarda silencio Loki!-reprendió el padre de todo al niño que respondía al nombre de Loki, y este callo inmediatamente mientras se encogía en donde estaba-Hijo mío, Thor ¿comprendes lo que te he dicho?-

-Sí padre, no se volverá a repetir-contesto el rubio y bajo la mirada, apenado-¿Aun me sigues queriendo?-preguntó inocentemente

-Por supuesto que sí, eres mi hijo y sin importar lo que suceda siempre te voy a querer-le sonrió toscamente pero el primogénito de Odín le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo.

El pequeño Loki salió de la habitación, tratando de que ninguno lo escuchara salir. No deseaba continuar ahí, después de todo su padre le había reprendido por decir lo que pensó en aquel momento y vino a su memoria lo ocurrido hace unos días; él había causado un par de destrozos, no tan grandes como Thor y aun así se llevo un severo castigo mientras que su hermano mayor no solo termino obteniendo un abrazo de padre, sino también una promesa, la promesa de ser amado por padre sin importar nada.

Corrió lo más rápido posible según sus piernas se lo permitían, no sabía a dónde se dirigía, su vista estaba nublada por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas, él también quería ser amado como Thor pero de ninguna manera lograría que padre lo amara así y lo sabía desde hace mucho pero aun así no se resignaba.

Durante su "huida" tropezó con alguien, mejor dicho, con las piernas de alguien.

-Lo siento-susurro.

-Mi niño-dijo la persona con quien tropezó, Loki reconocería esa voz donde fuese-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada madre, no me pasa nada-respondió, mirando al suelo. No quería que su madre, Frigga lo viera en ese estado.

-Vamos, a mi no me puedes mentir-le dijo con un tono de voz muy dulce-¿Qué ocurrió con Thor? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿O acaso tu padre te a regañado de nuevo?-

Loki negó, Frigga sonrió ligeramente y cargó al pelinegro entre sus brazos.

-¿No me vas a decir?-

-Padre le ha dicho a Thor que sin importar los destrozos que haga siempre lo va a querer-ahí no pudo resistir más, coloco sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de su madre y comenzó a llorar-Thor causo más daños que yo y padre no le castigo...-

-Oh, ya entiendo-Frigga pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda de su pequeño hijo-Todo esto se trata de porque padre te castigo a ti y a Thor no-

Volvió a negar.

-¿No? ¿Entonces que pasa realmente?-

-La promesa, a mi no me dijo eso-

-Mi pequeño, no hace falta que padre te lo prometa-apretó un poco al niño contra su cuerpo-Loki, hijo, yo te prometo que te amare por siempre, no importa lo que hagas, te amaré siempre-

Y ambos se quedaron así por un largo tiempo.

-Fin del Flash Back-

…

Su madre seguía manteniendo aquella promesa infantil, su sonrisa seguía ahí, en su rostro. Amaba a Frigga, amaba a su madre.

Las alarmas y un fuerte estruendo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, Loki se levanto del suelo de inmediato, pegó su oreja al cristal con la esperanza de poder escuchar algo pero antes de que pudiera darse una idea de lo que sucedía por aquellos gritos de ordenes de Odín y de Thor sobre los soldados, él ya estaba de nuevo en el suelo.

Sus rodillas le habían fallado y cayó sobre estas, llevó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y por un instante pudo escuchar algo romperse dentro de él, abrió la boca y de ella salió un grito espeluznante que le desgarró la garganta por completo, sabía lo que sucedía, lo sentía, volvió a soltar otro grito aun más desgarrador que el anterior y en ese momento pudo escuchar a la perfección como se rompía no solo su corazón sino también su alma y espíritu.

Aquella promesa ya no podría seguir cumpliéndose, Frigga había muerto, lo sentía, sentía una parte de él desaparecer e irse para siempre.

Al final, por la muerte, la promesa se había roto como todo lo que él era, Loki se había roto por completo.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
